BalkanVision Song Contest 10
|entries = 19 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |map year = 10 |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs |pre = 9 |nex = 11 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y |null = None |winner = "Fly Like An Eagle" |nex2 = }} The BalkanVision Song Contest 10 was the tenth edition of the BalkanVision Song Contest and took place in Bucharest, Romania after the G-Girls's won the ninth edition. 19 countries participated. Croatia made their return after an absence from the previous edition. Malta, Moldova, Montenegro, Northern Cyprus and Switzerland withdrew. The winner was Ukraine with the song "Fly Like An Eagle" performed by TigerJK feat. Yoon Mirae & Bizzy. There was a tie between Ukraine, Turkey and Croatia, but the tie break rules meant that Ukraine came 1st, Turkey came 2nd, and Croatia came 3rd. Location Romania (/roʊˈmeɪniə/ ( listen) ro-MAY-nee-ə; Romanian: România iromɨˈni.a) is a sovereign statelocated at the crossroads of Central, Eastern, and Southeastern Europe. It borders the Black Sea to south-east, Bulgaria to the south, Ukraine to the north, Hungary to the west, Serbia to south-west, and Moldova to the east. It has a predominantly temperate-continental climate. With a total area of 238,397 square kilometres (92,046 sq mi), Romania is the 12th largest country and also the 7th most populous member state of the European Union having almost 20 million inhabitants. Its capital and largest city is Bucharest and other major urban areas include Iași, Timișoara, Cluj-Napoca and Constanța. Bucharest was first mentioned in documents in 1459. It became the capital of Romania in 1862 and is the centre of Romanian media, culture, and art. Its architecture is a mix of historical (neo-classical), interbellum (Bauhausand art deco), communist-era and modern. In the period between the two World Wars, the city's elegant architecture and the sophistication of its elite earned Bucharest the nickname of "Little Paris" (Micul Paris). Although buildings and districts in the historic city centre were heavily damaged or destroyed by war, earthquakes, and above all Nicolae Ceaușescu's program of systematization, many survived. In recent years, the city has been experiencing an economic and cultural boom. In 2016, the historical city centre was listed as "endangered" by the World Monuments Watch. Romexpo is an indoor arena in Bucharest, Romania. The arena is used mostly for exhibitions, but it is also used for hosting concerts and indoor sports. The location is very similar with the Tokyo Dome. Format Contest The contest consisted of a Final. Participating Countries 19 countries took part. Running Order Countries performed in a random order. Other Countries - Malta was forced to withdrew for unspecified reasons. - TRM withdrew without giving any reasons. - RTCG decided to take a break from the contest. They stated that they would most likely return in the 11th edition. - Bayrak FM withdrew without giving any reasons. They stated that a return in the 11th edition was most likely. - Switzerland was forced to withdraw after failing to give an accurate vote in the ninth edition. Category:BVSC editions Category:BVSC 10